1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveying and treatment apparatus for moulds consisting of one or two superimposed plates having mould cavities for a castable, solidifying body, such as chocolate mass, the apparatus having a circulating endless conveyor, more particularly constructed in the form of a chain conveyor, which has supporting and retaining elements for receiving and turning the moulds.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
For the production of cavities of a castable, solidifying body, for example, chocolate mass, it is common practice to use double moulds having mould cavities whose top and bottom plates are each constructed with mould cavities corresponding to one another. After the castable body has been introduced into the mould cavities in the bottom plate, the cavities are closed by the application of the top plate.
Various apparatuses exist for producing the hollow bodies in this way.
In a known apparatus of the kind specified the bottom moulds are so attached to the supporting and retaining elements of the endless conveyor that they can be filled in this condition. The top mould is closed by an operator, who lays the top mould on the bottom mould and attaches it with clamps.
In another apparatus the bottom moulds filled with the castable body are conveyed over a horizontally extending conveying path to a turning cylinder. As operator closes the moulds by laying on the top mould and pushes the double moulds into matching drawers in the turning cylinder.
Both these apparatuses require an operative who completes the double moulds before they are turned, in the chain conveyor-or in the turning drum.